


Dazzle Me

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi Public Sex, Slight Dacryphilia, dick spanking, it's a whole ride y'all, semi degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Jongin thinks that his secretary doesn't notice how much he likes being taken care ofHe's never been more wrong





	Dazzle Me

Jongin sighs as he continues typing on his computer, his fingers numb from the constant movement that seemed to go on without end. He doesn’t even bother glancing at the clock, already aware of how all of his employees have already gone home for the day. Off to spend time with their families or friends, or maybe just their pets. In Jongin’s case he had no one to come home to so he had no real reason to hurry home, not when so many people were relying on him. He was after all, the CEO of Kim Enterprise. Now Jongin wasn’t complaining, not in the slightest, even if he feels as though he’s aged exponentially within the 3 years he’s been CEO but this was an empire handed down to him from his father.

If Jongin could live in comfort while giving hundreds of people jobs to keep their homes then a few extra hours of work didn’t mean anything. His life consisted of doing his job and just trying to stay out of the public eye. It was exhausting to say the least, he was unsure of why the public found him so interesting to begin with. There wasn’t anything special about him. Jongin just happened to be born with a golden spoon in his mouth and everything he had was thanks to his grandfather who gave it all to his father. He couldn’t even really say he worked hard, he just did his work. And truth be told, none of this would be even remotely manageable if not for his secretary who entered his life the moment he was given his new title.

“Jongin,” he finishes typing his sentence before he lifts his head. Eyes blurry from staring at the screen for so long. Jongin squints as the light in his office is turned on and there at the door was none other than Do Kyungsoo, his secretary and trusted friend. Well, Jongin liked to think of Kyungsoo as a friend even though they rarely met outside of the office. They spend a lot of time together stuck at the company anyways so Jongin didn’t bother seeking more of Kyungsoo’s company, even though he really wanted to. Kyungsoo walks over to him and Jongin watches as he does, everything Kyungsoo seemed to do was always laced with grace and determination. Jongin exhales deeply when Kyungsoo places his hands on his shoulders, standing behind him.

“Everyone’s already gone home, why haven’t you?” Kyungsoo’s soothing voice is all Jongin needs to reluctantly pull away from his computer, leaning back into his chair to feel more of the man even if they were parted by a chair. Jongin closes his eyes as Kyungsoo begins to massage his shoulders, the touch a little intimate to his straying mind. He enjoys the attention anyway, feeling like a child who’s being rewarded with a break after finishing their homework. But he wasn’t done just yet and he couldn’t give into Kyungsoo’s magical touches. So with much effort he peels himself away and adjusts his glasses, going right back into answering emails. Kyungsoo’s hands still on his shoulders but he doesn’t remove them, gripping slightly as he takes in a heavy breath.

“Come on Jonginnie, you’ve done well today. There’s still the company party tonight remember?” Kyungsoo reminds him and Jongin blinks, his fingers halting. He looks at the time on his computer screen and he sees, ‘ _6:50PM_ ’ mocking him. The company hours were technically over at 6:00PM, meaning he’d been here for almost an hour already. The company party started at 7:30PM meaning he didn’t have that long to get ready. Not that he had to do much. Though he knows that Kyungsoo will tell him to take a shower or something, just to freshen him up so that he could deliver that hellish speech he has to do every 4 months. Jongin turns and he opens his mouth to speak but Kyungsoo cuts him off.

“No you can’t skip it. You’re the CEO remember?” he chides playfully and Jongin purses his lips but avoids rolling his eyes. Kyungsoo leans forward and he begins to correct a mistake in Jongin’s email before he finishes typing it completely. Sending it off once he’s done. Jongin groans and he slumps down in his chair but Kyungsoo isn’t having it, turning him around before gripping the arm rests. Jongin ignores the fact that he kind of wants Kyungsoo to sit in his lap. Ahem.

“Who else is going to address the employees and compliment their good work? Who’s going to say motivational sentences that tell the company to strive forward towards better goals?” Kyungsoo teases him and Jongin swears that he finds amusement in all of this. Jongin scoffs and he turns back around, signing off of his computer before turning it off. He then stands and stretches, Kyungsoo stepping a smidge back as he does. The two make their way towards the door and Jongin grabs his coat, letting Kyungsoo out of his office first before he locks the door. When he’s done Kyungsoo is already in his own coat and scarf and he’s ready to leave.

“You write the script for me anyways and I swear you play it up more every time,” Jongin scoffs and Kyungsoo laughs. The sight of his secretary laughing always makes his heart race. The way Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkle up in the sweetest of ways, how his cheeks round and shine, how his lips spread into the cutest heart and how his gums are visible. He looks like the definition of happiness and Jongin wants to keep that image with him forever. _Wait. Wait a second Jongin, he’s your secretary, back up a little_. Jongin can’t help but laugh with him though and they step into the elevator together, Jongin pressing the button for the parking garage.

“And I write you a great script so I don’t want to hear you complaining. Now get home safely and take a shower before throwing on a suit okay? I’ll see you at 7:30, no later than that,” Kyungsoo warns him as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open for them. Jongin really just wants to go home to sleep but he guesses he can’t really skip out. It’s not like they held company wide parties or dinners often. He sighs and makes his way to his car, Kyungsoo following behind since he never failed to park beside him. Jongin pauses for a moment before he opens his car door and Kyungsoo is already waiting for his to speak attentively.

“The slick black one that makes my butt look good?” Jongin mumbles and he’s too busy fiddling with his keys to see Kyungsoo’s expression.

“Yeah, wear that one.”

  


When Jongin hands off his keys to the valet (he didn’t like having someone drive him around) he takes a deep breath and heads into the hotel. They often held their company at Oh’s Hotels which have been in partnership with them for many years. There’s multiple banquet halls on the main floor that are used to hold graduation parties, company parties or receptions after weddings. Of course it was only for those who could really afford it. Jongin isn’t expecting anything less when he sees array of balloons and cheeky posters pointing employees of Kim Enterprise’s to the far left. As CEO he didn’t really have any say on what actually went into planning these parties, that was left to a different department entirely.

However as he passes by the guards at the door and enters the banquet hall he’s beginning to question having Baekhyun and Jongdae in charge of the parties. Needless to say, things were over the top and though he knows they didn’t go over budget there’s no doubt they were close. After all, did they really need a DJ? The open bar was a nice touch and he was always thankful for that but Jongin wonders if the two were aware that they had to work tomorrow. Or at least some of them did, not everyone had the luxury to have Saturdays off. Jongin scans the room slowly and he notices that not everyone has arrived yet. It wasn’t mandatory to attend the company parties but it always looked good to the superiors if you did so Jongin isn’t surprised to see a lot of people already there.

As soon as Baekhyun sees him he stumbles over and Jongin inwardly sighs. Maybe he should get a drink to start off his night as well. Then again now that he’s been spotted there was no way he was going to escape without being given some kind of unwanted spotlight. He and Baekhyun have known each other since their University days and maybe if they didn’t Baekhyun would fear his authority just a smidge. Jongin has to crouch down when Baekhyun swings an arm over his shoulders and begins leading him towards the stage. Upon getting closer Jongin can now see that Chanyeol is chatting with the DJ, seemingly wanting to do some of the DJ-ing himself later in the night. Jongin squints and he wonders if he should’ve worn his contacts at least, then again not being able to see the crowd aided him with his stage fright.

“Stay right here Mr. CEO, we have a very strict night ahead! First, your speech, second! Food. Third! Dancing,” Baekhyun winks and Jongin wants to tell him that it didn’t sound too strict at all. Not to mention how Jongin has been attending these parties coordinated by Baekhyun and Jongdae for years now and they all follow the same format. Though he has to give it to them, they really do boost the moral at work and ease the workers during times of stress. As Jongin attempts to get away he pauses when someone makes their way on stage with them. There's only a few people with enough power (or confidence in Baekhyun’s case) to step on stage and he's not surprised to see Kyungsoo approaching with a small smile on his lips and a stack of cue cards in his hands.

He is however completely taken aback at how beautiful he looks. Well, Kyungsoo was always beautiful but tonight he exudes confidence and that was so damn _sexy_. Jongin could feel his head spinning. He swallows hard and forces a smile on his lips when Kyungsoo stands in front of them. Well, it wasn’t much of a forced smile but he was trying not to appear too goofy, though his burning cheeks were probably betraying him. There wasn’t anything Kyungsoo didn’t notice about him after all. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin away from Baekhyun with a gentle but sturdy hand, keeping the CEO close to his side before he hands over the small stack of cue cards. Jongin takes them with his breath held, Kyungsoo smelled so good. HIs cologne was less sweet than his own and was delighting his senses in all of the wrong ways.

“Remember, as long as you read my speech _perfectly_ , you’ll be fine,” Kyungsoo winks and Jongin’s jaw almost drops. It was so rare for Kyungsoo to act like this. It wasn’t completely out of character but Jongin rarely saw this side of him, usually only appearing when it was directed at Baekhyun. The best friend who also got on his nerves purposely. Baekhyun walks over to Chanyeol and the DJ, probably to get a microphone and Jongin remains glued to Kyungsoo’s side. He can see some of the workers down below eyeing them suspiciously but they easily assume they’re discussing the speech. Jongin clears his throat and he mentally prepares himself. He hates giving speeches. So much. It was something he could endure but before and after he was always a bundle of nerves. Kyungsoo notices this, as always, and he pulls Jongin down by the tie,

“You’ll do just fine, and when you’re finished I’ll give you a reward hmm?” Kyungsoo whispers into his ear and Jongin flushes deeper. He instinctively pulls away but Kyungsoo holds onto his tie, choking him a little and it scares Jongin how pleasure runs through his body.

“Don’t make me punish you Jonginnie, now come on, make me proud,” Jongin almost drops to his knees at that and he looks at Kyungsoo with lidded eyes. Baekhyun chooses that moment to dim the lights and focus the spotlight on him. Kyungsoo immediately steps back into the shadows. Jongin clears his throat as Baekhyun places a mic stand in front of him and Jongin readjusts his tie while trying to calm himself down. He takes a deep breath and switches to his CEO persona before he begins his speech.

 

“YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEENNN-” Baekhyun screams into the microphone before shoving it towards his “audience” which continues singing along to the song. Jongin is sitting at the bar with an amaretto on the rocks which was halfway drunk. It was an open bar but he really wasn’t that big of a drinker so he opted for something sweeter that wouldn’t destroy him. Just enough to feel the buzz. As he looks around at his employees on the dancefloor however, he wonders how the hell anyone is going to be working tomorrow.

They were also all acting so carelessly as if they forgot that their CEO was in the same hall as them. But then again, Jongin had never given them any indication that they couldn’t have a good time. And when they were a a company get together it was the best way to have fun without ruining their reputation. They all worked there after all. Jongin lifts his glass to take another sip and he tries not to laugh when Baekhyun starts danci-

“Jonginnie?” his whole body jumps at the sudden voice in his ear and he sighs as cold liquid works its way down his cuffed sleeves. Jongin quickly puts the glass down and he tries not to pout as he lifts his head, in search of tissues. The search doesn’t last long however because he feels a soft handkerchief against his skin, dabbing lightly at the liquid. Jongin knows that amaretto tends to be on the sticky side and he really hopes he doesn’t have to deal with sticky skin for the rest of the night.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Jongin finally registers that Kyungsoo is now standing behind him and he lets Kyungsoo unbutton the cuffs of his sleeves, peeling back the wet fabric from his skin. Kyungsoo is practically leaning on him to reach his hands and he can feel his heat directly. He quite likes the feeling so he doesn’t pull away, relishing in the warmth along with his musky scent mixed with expensive whiskey.  Jongin unconsciously breathes in deep and he likes the way Kyungsoo’s fingers nimbly dry the amaretto from his skin. Kyungsoo then lifts his arm and Jongin looks up towards the right before he sees Kyungsoo licking at his skin. His face burns and his heart jumps as plush lips touch his skin and he begins breathing heavily.

“Kyungsoo hyung?” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo opens his eyes meeting his own. His breath hitches as Kyungsoo seems to ask for some kind of unspoken consent. But Jongin knows that Kyungsoo wouldn’t go any further unless he actually said anything. Kyungsoo kisses his wrist once more and he smiles,

“Will you let me take care of you Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin doesn’t know how to respond at first. What does he mean by that? Kyungsoo always took care of him after all. And he didn’t want to admit how much he liked that. How much he liked to be managed by the man, how much he appreciated being told what to do and when to do something. It made things easier to be honest, when he didn’t have to think of what to do next. Kyungsoo always did that flawlessly. Able to keep him on top of his work while still being able to provide him with breaks. Though he didn’t always take them if he had too much to do but Kyungsoo always made sure he was hydrated and fed.

“How will you take care of me?” Jongin answers with a question of his own and Kyungsoo hums for a moment. Jongin almost misses it over the crowd of people screaming to the music behind them. He’d almost completely forgotten about them to be honest. This moment with Kyungsoo, it felt like it was just the two of them back in his office. Not giving a care to the world around them as they focused on one another. Jongin takes a deep breath when Kyungsoo’s eyes darken.

“First I’d like to kiss those lips of yours, which I’m sure are so sweet because you don’t like hard liquor. Then I’d like to take you upstairs where you’re all mine. I’ll give you that reward you earned. Remember that Jonginnie?” Jongin immediately reacts to this and he leans back in the bar stool, Kyungsoo having to hold him by the shoulders so that he doesn’t fall off completely. Just like earlier Kyungsoo’s hands begin working in soothing motions but this time it doesn’t relax him, it only makes the ever growing problem in his pants even more unbearable. He wants it all. He wants everything Kyungsoo wants to do to him.

“Please,” Jongin gasps and his legs unconsciously spread on their own. All he can focus on is Kyungsoo right now, Kyungsoo’s voice, his heat, his promises. It was driving him insane. Kyungsoo then begins nibbling on his ear lobe and Jongin’s mouth prettily hangs open, a small whine escaping his lips as he bucks his hips into the air.

“Please what Jonginnie? Use your words baby,” Kyungsoo urges him and Jongin can’t help the words falling out of his mouth.

“Please daddy!” it seems those words are all he needs to say because Kyungsoo tenses up behind him. Jongin opens his eyes, unsure of when he’d closed them to begin with and he sees Kyungsoo take his glass, tilting his head back as he swallows the rest of the amber liquid. Jongin swallows hard when dark eyes meet his own and Kyungsoo leans down close, their lips mere centimetres apart. Kyungsoo’s hand creeps down Jongin’s spread thighs and he cups the hard length. Jongin lets out a small gasp and his thighs threaten to close but Kyungsoo doesn’t give him the chance, bringing down his hand roughly to slap his bulge. Jongin moans and he immediately reaches his hand, his hips stuttering as he releases into his slacks. Jongin’s mind is beyond dazed as he slowly recovers from his orgasm and Kyungsoo doesn’t look the least bit impressed.

“Did daddy say you could cum baby? Looks like I’ll need to punish you after all,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds stern and he gives Jongin no room to argue. Jongin can’t think straight as his hand is held and he’s lead out of the banquet hall on shaky knees. He doesn’t even have time to think about how he just came in a public space where any of his coworkers could’ve seen him. He takes a deep breath as they stop in front of the elevators and Jongin watches Kyungsoo warily, worried that he’d really disappointed the man. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to be disappointed. He wanted his reward.

“Safe word?” Kyungsoo asks quietly and he sounds much calmer now, more sincere. Jongin is thankful for this, that Kyungsoo was still putting him first despite everything. Damn he always knew that his feelings for Kyungsoo always ran deeper than he thought.

“Penguin daddy, my safe word is penguin,” Jongin whispers as he holds onto Kyungsoo’s hand tightly. Reassuring him that he wanted nothing more than to be at Kyungsoo’s mercy tonight. He can vaguely recall giving Kyungsoo permission to rent out an entire floor of this hotel, for whichever of their employees who wouldn’t be able to make it home safely tonight. Of course there were also cab services available but the least they could do as a company was provide a safe space. The elevator doors open and Kyungsoo pulls Jongin inside. Kyungsoo presses a button for the 12th floor before he leans against the back of the elevator, pulling Jongin flush against his chest before he nudges his legs apart, making it so Jongin was standing shorter than him.

“Okay baby, now daddy’s going to need you to be a good boy for me. Be as quiet as you can alright?” Jongin doesn’t have a chance to say a word because Kyungsoo holds his wrists together and begins spanking his sensitive dick. Jongin immediately writhes and tears fill his eyes when Kyungsoo covers his mouth with his hand. The elevator doors have yet to close yet here he was, legs spread open and body surrendering to pure carnal desire as Kyungsoo continues to abuse his cock. The sensations were overwhelming and when the doors finally close he begins to whine more, sobbing when Kyungsoo continues delivering harsh blows between his legs.

“I can’t wait to make you scream baby, you’re so pretty for me,” Kyungsoo growls in his ear before he begins rutting his hard on against Jongin’s ass. The new stimulation makes his cock grow hard once more and it’s almost too much, painfully too much. He _loves_ it.

“Imagine if someone saw you? The door is right there baby, if anyone chooses to grab this elevator would you be able to recover before they saw you? Or would you come like the pathetic little slut that you are? Oh? You like that don’t you. Fuck baby, you’re so hot,” Kyungsoo can barely continue painting this image in Jongin’s head because the CEO is too busy grinding against him, even more desperately this time. He spreads his legs wider, knowing that these pants frame his ass cheeks in the most delectable way. Jongin searches for the outline of Kyungsoo’s cock and he doesn’t hesitate to run it between his cheeks. He also resorts to licking Kyungsoo’s hand that’s covering his mouth, moaning in delight when the man shoves his fingers into his mouth.

“Let’s go baby, you’re growing impatient and so am I,” Kyungsoo kisses his cheek and the door in front of them opens as he pulls away. Jongin tries to regain his composure but he’s too gone at this point. Acting purely on instinct for Kyungsoo, to please Kyungsoo. Jongin licks his lips when Kyungsoo holds onto his tie, leading him towards one of the hotel rooms like he was on a leash. The slight obstruction to his airways brings about more pleasure and he isn’t sure how long he’ll last before he passes out. It was like 3 years of underlying tension was crawling to the surface in one night and Jongin knows that he can’t take everything but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it. He really does.

Kyungsoo opens the door in front of them with a keycard and he leads them both inside. They both respectively remove their shoes and Kyungsoo locks the door before placing the keycard on the table in the hallway. He then walks Jongin deeper into the room and the CEO doesn’t bother looking around, having seen the rooms in this hotel for years now, though he rarely stayed the night. Kyungsoo drops them both onto the bed and Jongin looks up at him with eyes clouded with lust. Kyungsoo smiles at him, the first genuine smile since this little play between them had began.

“Jongin, may I kiss you?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin’s heart skips a beat. This was it. This was the moment that decided whether or not this was going to be a one night stand or even more. Jongin was leaning towards more. There was no one else he wanted as much as he wanted Kyungsoo. But they’d never been able to make that steps towards each other towards now and if Kyungsoo was waiting for him with open arms he was sure as hell going to jump into them.

“Yes please,” Jongin whispers against Kyungsoo’s lips before he holds his cheeks and pulls him closer. The first kiss is like magic despite the arousal that hung so heavily above them. Kyungsoo inhales against his lips like he’s drinking in every part of him and he swoons underneath him, holding Kyungsoo even closer so that there wasn’t any distance between them. Kyungsoo’s lips are as marvelous as he knew they would be and he tastes of whiskey and amaretto, a combination he wouldn’t drink unless it was from Kyungsoo’s tongue. Jongin whines when he pulls away and Kyungsoo looks down at him with complete adoration.

“Come on baby, on your hands and knees. I need to make this quick or we won’t last,” Kyungsoo confesses and Jongin agrees, his first orgasm was already causing exhaustion to creep up on him. Kyungsoo gives Jongin another peck before he gets into position and Jongin grips the duvet when Kyungsoo undoes his belt and untucks his dress shirt. His pants are pulled down to the middle of his thighs and his soaked underwear follows. Kyungsoo doesn’t remove his pants though, leaving them to constrict his thighs and Jongin whines, wanting to spread his legs so that he could look pretty for his daddy. Kyungsoo isn’t having any of that though and he brings his palm down against Jongin’s ass cheek, it doesn’t jiggle but it’s satisfying nonetheless.

“Behave. Now let daddy prepare you,” Kyungsoo mumbles and he leans over Jongin, reaching for the bedside table that was already prepared with lube and a condom. Jongin unconsciously closes his eyes and he allows the sensations to over take him, listening to the way Kyungsoo breathes and how the lube opens and squirts onto beautiful fingertips. Jongin inhales deeply when Kyungsoo presses a finger against his entrance and all he can smell is the hotel detergent and Kyungsoo. The smell of Kyungsoo was so strong, it surrounded him in all of the best ways and he couldn’t get enough. And so he brings his hips back but Kyungsoo doesn’t get the hint so Jongin reaches back with one hand before he grips one of his cheeks, spreading it in a naughty way as he looks over his shoulder.

“Another please,” Jongin whispers and he knows that he might overstepping boundaries with his daddy. But it seems as though Kyungsoo was eager as well and he obeys. Jongin moans as another finger is added and he loves the way Kyungsoo’s fingers feel inside of him. The way they caress his walls makes his knees shake and he can feel the pleasure overtaking the discomfort of the initial stretch. Kyungsoo was getting closer and closer to his prostate and he kept missing it. Was it on purpose? Jongin looks over his shoulder and indeed, Kyungsoo was smirking at him. Just as he’s about to thrust his hips back to hit his own prostate Kyungsoo adds another finger and immediately hits it causing him to lurch forward.

“Daddy!” Jongin groans and he’s now aware of his hard cock bobbing between his legs as he rocks against those thick fingers. He’d almost completely forgotten that neither of them were naked right now. Aside from their shoes they were fully clothed and the sight of Kyungsoo in his suit while he fingered him was enough to get Jongin closer and closer to his orgasm. Especially when he imagined Kyungsoo doing to this in the office. _Fuck_.

“Where’s your mind baby? Are you thinking about the same thing I am?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin burns from head to toe. Kyungsoo removes his fingers and he shoves them into Jongin’s mouth, watching with pride as he licked them clean. Kyungsoo laps up the remaining saliva and he pulls back to remove his suit jacket and he pulls up the sleeves of his white button down, showing off his toned arms. Jongin practically drools when Kyungsoo undoes his belt, dropping it to the floor before he unbuttoned his slacks and pulled out his angry looking cock. It was magnificent. It was more girth than length but it was more than enough for him he felt, he wanted it inside of him. He wanted it to slap him. Maybe next time. Kyungsoo rips the foil packet and covers his cock before slathering it in lube. Only now did Jongin notice it was unscented and his heart warms because Kyungsoo remembered he can’t stand artificial scents.

“Do you imagine me bending you over your desk baby? Will you cover your mouth while I fuck you or will you scream like the slut you are. Will you let everyone hear you baby?” Kyungsoo grunts as he feeds his cock into Jongin’s hole inch by inch. Jongin takes the intrusion well, relaxing as he feels himself getting fuller and fuller by the second. When Kyungsoo’s balls rest against him he hums in excitement, grinding back against him to squish his balls with his ass. Kyungsoo surprised moan spurs him on and Jongin pouts, knowing how weak Kyungsoo is for that.

“But I only want daddy to hear me,” Jongin says and he screams when Kyungsoo yanks his hair and begins thrusting into him hard. Jongin feels electricity running through his body when Kyungsoo finds his prostate in a second and he can’t hold it. Jongin claws at Kyungsoo’s hand helplessly as he reaches his end and he isn’t sure what to do when there’s so much pleasure. He releases weakly into his briefs but Kyungsoo doesn’t relent. He continues pile driving deep into his ass, seeking his own end.

“What was that baby? I need you to speak louder,” Kyungsoo growls as he thrusts into Jongin’s clenching cavern and he grits his teeth, his hips hitting against Jongin roughly. He lets go of Jongin’s hair and he smacks his clothed member again. Jongin’s body jolts at the feeling and Kyungsoo makes sure to continue hitting his prostate as he slaps his cock. Jongin sobs loudly at the overstimulation and the sound makes Kyungsoo want to hear it even more. He wants to wreck Jongin with pleasure. Kyungsoo knows that Jongin likes to be taken care of, that he likes to have attention from the right people. He’d never failed to see this in all of the years he’s worked for him. He’d also never failed to see how Jongin looked at him sometimes. Like he wanted to be his. And only his.

“D-daddy it’s too much!” Jongin screams and his arms flail for a split second before they settle in his own hair, pulling at the strands since he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Kyungsoo curses under his breath and he finally releases into the condom. Jongin’s body falls into a lifeless heap the moment Kyungsoo pulls out and his body continues shaking from the intensity of it all. Jongin can’t stop his tears and he sobs when Kyungsoo scoops him up into his arms. The warmth is more than welcome and he snuggles against him.

“You did so well for me baby, I’m so proud of you. Shh shh you’re okay baby, just listen to my voice. I’m here. Daddy’s here,” Kyungsoo reassures him in a soothing voice and Jongin’s shaking subsides slightly. Kyungsoo continues whispering things into his ear and he appreciates it so much. He’s so out of it that he doesn’t notice Kyungsoo removing his clothes but he knows that he’s happy to be out of his soiled briefs. Jongin can’t find the energy to open his eyes but he does smile when he feels wet wipes cleaning him up. Again they’re unscented and he wants to look up at Kyungsoo so he does his best but his eyelids feel so heavy.

“I really like you Kyungsoo hyung,” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo pauses for a moment. Before Jongin can even begin to panic about possibly saying the wrong thing Kyungsoo kisses his forehead. He then places a kiss on his eyelids, his nose and finally on his lips.

“I really like you too Jonginnie, now rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” Kyungsoo holds him close and covers them in the duvet before he gives Jongin one more kiss. Jongin smiles and he knew that it was a good idea to hire Kyungsoo all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE AHHHH OH MY GAWD IT'S BEEN YEARS (I've had this one on AFF since January 2017 LOL  
> Honest thank you to bts_jk_9798 (AFF) for reminding me this existed LOL and it's thanks to them that I finished this tbh (also do check out their stories because HOT DAMN)  
> Do comment and leave kudos if you'd like, it's much appreciated!  
> \- Airi


End file.
